Nightmares
by rorypondicus
Summary: When Amy has a nightmare Dean comforts her  OC, Family Fic
1. Ali's Nighmare

_Title: Nightmares_

Author: Ellen

Fandom: Supernatural

Summery: When Amy has a nightmare her brothers comfort her.

_—_

_I could feel the night air around my bare legs, hair floating on the night breeze. I shiver against it and wrap the cloth hand-me-down shirt closer around me. Dean looks up from the grave that he's been digging up. A grin plays over his face as he passes up his leather jacket, too hot for him to wear, and too cold for me not to. I pull it around my shoulders, the sleeves falling down past my arms. But the essence a-la-Dean filled my senses as I stood there watching him. Sam too, but Dean was more important. _

_"You know, you could give us a hand, princess." Dean said, the sarky comment washes through me. But not as quickly as the temperature change. Waiting for an answer Dean looked up. Seeing what I could already feel. "Oh." Dean was already crawling out of the 6 ft hole they'd dug, pulling me away from it. Pointing the gun at the ghost. _

_A round of rock salt fell through the ghost. It dissipated and appeared again. I turned and ran to Sam who was opening the casket. I looked from Sam back to the ghost. _

_The ghost had Dean by the throat. Holding him against a mausoleum; translucent fingers putting crushing pressure on his neck, cutting off air. I couldn't think of anything to do other than get its attention. I threw off the jacket, it landed on the grass floor with a dull thud. Dean was already loosing the fight. I screamed. I couldn't help it. I screamed his name out, as he went totally limp. _

_"DEAN!" _

—

As always, over the last few months, I wake with Dean's name staining my lips. Nightmares taking over my once perfect dreams; stopping me from sleeping properly. Tears flow hot and fast down my cheeks. I'm shaking against the hard mattress in another crappy motel. Sam asleep in the comforter and Dean on the other bed. I rub my eyes and stare in to the darkness. Nothing out there, nothing. Just air, tables and chairs.

I swing my legs from the bed, feeling them thump on the wooden floor. I can't get that one image away, it's etched in my mind forever. Haunting me, taunting me like a debt. I look over at Dean's bed, he's sleeping soundly. Then at Sam, a light snore escapes his mouth and I can't help my self but chuckle slightly.

Sighing get up, knowing the only way I'm going back to sleep is with out anything to disturb me. But that's impossible. I've got two grown men in the room who when extremely tired snore really loudly. I tip toe across to the other bed. Shaking Dean lightly, hardly noticing the tears falling down my cheeks. Dean doesn't need to be told twice what's wrong. He just pulled me in to a hug.

"Shh, Amy! You'll wake Sammy up." He laughs, God that laugh… I don't know where I'd be with out that laugh. My hands curl into his shirt. Essence a-la-Dean floats around me. Dean. Alive. Okay. Here. "What happened?" His voice shakes me away from the remnants of the nightmare.

"Ghost," Was just about all I could manage. I gulped down air to try and calm my self down a bit. "It had you p-pinned against a w-wall. It was strong, str-angling you." In my mind I can almost see the hand print of the ghost's hand on his neck. But it's just my imagination. "I c-couldn't stop it, Dean, I lost you." I cried into his chest and he knew that this was more a situation for Sammy than him. I felt one arm leave my side and grab a pillow.

"Huh?" was the startled response. That same arm pointed at me and for a second I felt like a spectacle. "Oh." I heard Sam get up and switch the light on, then pad softly over to the bed where we were. "Amy? Listen to me…" I look away from Dean to look at Sam. Tears fall, and he lifts a hand to wipe them away. "Amy, it's okay, Dean's safe… Look, he's fine, no ghost, no nothing… Amy, he's fine…" I couldn't let go of Dean. I didn't want to let go of Dean. He was the most important thing ever, Sam too, but after the nightmare.

I admittedly felt so stupid. Nothing makes me feel as childish as getting scared at a nightmare. But it was so real. One last look at Dean, hair mussed sleepily. Arms keeping me steady. I let go with one arm and wrap it around Sam.

"Never want to loose either of you…" I whisper, "Promise you'll never go." I know they can never keep a promise like that. Not with everything as fucked up as it is. Not with what we do.

"I promise." Dean says.

"I promise, too." Sam whispers.


	2. Dean's Nightmare

Nightmares (2/3)

Dean's having nightmares after Amy's.

_Dean knows he's dreaming. He knows it. Because he fell asleep on the passenger side of the Impala and Sam was driving. _

_So how the hell was he driving? _

_The road stretches out in front of him, long and winding – trees on one side and an embankment with a long fall on the other. Why is he driving so fast? The Speedo says almost eighty. Why doesn't -?_

"_DEAN!" Sam shouts from the back seat, Dean turns. Amy's in Sam's arms, blood seeping through her clothes and, much to Dean's chagrin, on to the leather seats. "She's loosing too much blood." Sam says; urgency in his voice. Dean just presses his foot to the floor, feeling the Impala lurch forward. Amy's condition the only reason he's pushing it to its limits. She and Sam are the most important things in the world. _

_Family comes before Cars – unfortunately. _

_The road never seems to end and Sam's constant commentary on Amy is repetitive. "She's loosing too much blood… Loosing too much blood… Loosing too much blood." This mantra keeps Dean pressing forwards; time slows down until it has hardly any meaning anymore. Dean watches the Speedo. 90 MPH. flashing in the distance. Two colours, red and blue, melt into one. The police are behind them. _

_The Speedo shows 100 MPH, he can't pull over now. He knows it's a dream and it will end badly. He knows it when he hears the tinny – 'Pull over.' From the police car pulling up at the side of him. He can't pull over; with Amy __dying__ in the back this isn't going to look good for Dean, as he and Sam are wanted all over the country. The police know that – no, he can't pull over._

_Amy moans as Sam applies more pressure to her wounds. Sam shushes her, soothing her back to silence. He knows this is going to go bad._

_Hell, even Dean knows this is going to go bad. _

_He knows that the police won't stop, not until he does, and they're all dead if he does that. But he also knows that this is a __dream__. Dean has to do something. But his mind can't think what. He knows that… he knows everything. _

"_Dean!" Sam shouts again. He turns to look behind him; he looks into the sobbing eyes of his younger brother. Who looks down at the now still Amy; "I can't find a pulse." He said. "She's dead." If this were the real world Dean would know that Sam would fight for his younger sister no matter what. Instead he just repeated; "She's dead." _

_Dean knows what he's got to do now. He watches the Speedo with a close eye -120, 125, 130, 135 – a tight corner up a head, they'd never make it. Dean glances in to the rear view mirror. The police have drawn back. They know what Deans about to do. 145. _

_Dean knows that they won't be taken alive. _

_When the Impala hit 150 MPH the world around them seemed to slow down again, but one thing kept Dean rooted to the world. Sam's blood stained – _Amy's blood – _on his shoulder. A gentle squeeze – flying, flying, flying, falling._

_Falling,_

_Falling._

"DEAN!" Sam's hand was on his shoulder. Back in the passenger seat, Dean noted. But the one thing that stood out the most was the fact that Sam and Amy were alive. He grinned. It was all just a dream, something that was rarely true in their life.

"Where are we?" He asked, his voice still sleep filled, just like the rest of him. Every fibre of him wanted to go back to sleep but – his subconscious didn't. _Falling, falling, fall-._

"Were just ten miles outta Oregon, on our way into Forks," Amy said, Sam must have seen the joke. Because Dean didn't for a moment. Then he remembered Forks was where that 'Sparkly-gay-ass-so-called-Vampire-that-doesn't-exist' Edward Cullen lived. Dean managed a half smile when he knows that he should come up with something witty to say back to her. Amy rolls her eyes and sighed – just like Sam does. "Were just coming up to Missouri." She pauses as Dean nodded; "Waiting for a motel to come up."

The dream still haunted him, even if its details were becoming fuzzy and half-remembered. But one thing stuck in his mind. _Falling, falling, falling…_

_Falling._

They found a motel, eventually. Amy grinned and said she'd pay something that was so rare that Dean faked having a heart attack. The scary thing was, Dean did it so well. Amy laughed and walked in to the Reception. Sam waited until she was safely out of hearing distance before asking Dean what the hell was going on with him.

"You were mumbling." Sam said to him. "In your sleep, you kept on about 'Amy and the blood', 'the police', and number's going up in fives from 100. What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." Dean stated through gritted teeth. He knew that Sam was only worried, but it annoyed him.

"Dean you kept apologising to me and Amy, like…" Sam stopped for a second, "Like we'd died or something."

"You didn't." Dean said; his voice nothing more than a broken whisper. Then he repeated it a little louder, "You didn't die." He watched Amy chatting to the receptionist, "She did."

"Oh," Sam said, "What about the… uh… going off the reservation?" Sam asked. Dean hadn't realised that he'd narrated the whole of his dream to them.

"I was thinking about you two, Amy was dead anyway. You – you would have gone to prison or something. And I would have gotten the death penalty." Dean said to Sam, "I was saving you. I was looking out for the only family I've got."

"But – what?" Sam managed to say. Dean sighed.

"Amy died, blood everywhere, speeding, police, high speed car chase with police, had to get away, tight corner and flying and falling." Dean explained the major details of the dream. "Can't remember much more."

"You do know that it was a dream right?" Sam said.

"Yeah, and we all have bad ones." And then Amy came back with the keys to the room and smiled at the two older men, "Bitch…" He whispered at Sam as Amy tossed the keys at them. Sam smiled.

"Jerk." He whispered back, grinning from ear to ear.


	3. Sam's Nightmare

Sam's Nightmare.

_Dean's voice, he can hear it, almost as if he can reach out and touch it. Amy's voice, so close but its inaudible, hushed whispers to his ears. He can't hear what their saying, they're too far away. He cracks open one eye._

_Dean, his face bloodied and he looks beaten. His features are older – wrinkly – and his hairs sprouting greys. Sam would have grinned if it was an appropriate time to grin like an asshole. Dean looks up from Sam to look across at another person. Sam cracks the other eye open. Amy's grown up, no longer the teen he remembers. Her dyed blonde hair shimmers in the moon light, as do her sky blue eyes, but they shimmer with unshed tears. He lifts a face to his half sister's face, only to see the blood that covers it. _

"_What happened?" Sam choked out. Panicking slightly and tries to sit up. Dean looks at his little brother and pushes him gently back down onto the stained grass; the sun was starting to rise. Sam could see what the dampness was – his own blood. _

"_Demon got you," Dean starts to explain; "It grabbed my gun out of my hands and shot you. Son of a bitch was dead before it hit the ground though." He gestured at what Amy was holding up. A sad smile flitted across the girls face. _

"_Ruby's 'pig sticker." She whispered. Sam nodded and grabbed Dean, not caring that he was leaving a stain on his jacket. And whispered something in his ear. Three words, and no, not those three. Winchester's don't utter those words unless they really, really mean it._

"_Look after Amy," Sam shuddered, his hands fell limply at his side, his chest shuddered and stopped rising and falling completely. Sam heard Amy sob his name before it all faded away. _

* * *

Sam sat up in bed, shivering and covered in sweat. That was the third night in a row he'd had that nightmare. As his eyes became accustomed to the dim light of early morning. He cast his eyes around the room and took in the sounds. Nothing but tables and chairs, the leaky sink in the bathroom dripped and the sound of life outside. Other than his breathing it was totally silent in the room.

Sam's mind took a few seconds before it finally caught up with its self. Of course there wouldn't be any other sound. Sam took a few more seconds before he finally remembered that night – that night that Amy and Dean died – not him. And now he was tracking the thing so he could make it feel the pain that he had felt. Hell bent on revenge, and anyone that stood in his way didn't live to see the next day.

Just like some other stubborn hunters had found out.

Sam threw off the covers and climbed out of bed. He didn't see the two figures walking past his window, he should have done, he should have heard them whispering to each other. He walked into the dingy kitchen and made himself a coffee. But a knock at the door disturbed him. He grabbed the sawn-off and placed it in the middle of the door before opening it.

"Hello?" He asked, looking at the two people at the door. A man and a woman.

"You've got two demons on your doorstep and you're not killing them?" The woman said, smiling at him, "Sammy, I'm disappointed." The voice sounded familiar. The way it spoke, it's mannerisms. He was sure that it wasn't Ruby or Meg, but he was his thoughts were interrupted as the woman nudged the man forward towards Sam.

"Sam?" He whispered, and he launched himself forward at Sam. Not thinking about the gun behind the door, Sam didn't shoot, not when two arms wrapped themselves around Sam's neck and the man was laughing. "Yeah, 80 years is a long, _long_, time."

"Dean?" The demon nodded. He looked into the eyes of the man who was being possessed, the slightest touch of green in his blue eyes. "Dean, I'm sorry..." He began but the demon stopped him.

"Don't worry, we can't stay here long," He whispered. "We've got something for you." The Dean demon nodded at what Sam assumed to be Amy. He stepped forward uncertainly. "It'll make your job of killing us a whole lot easier."The Amy demon drew something from behind her. _Ruby's knife. _He started to laugh. He hadn't seen that since that night. Sam hadn't realized that the two demons were leaving, he didn't know that they had gone until the door had clicked shut. They had gotten out of hell.

"I'm so sorry that you died." He whispered, Ruby's knife still in hands. He stood up and ran to the door. He looked down the long corridor, but his brother and sister had already gone. With that he turned back into the room and went to call Bobby.


End file.
